The Movie: The Movie
'''The Movie: The Movie '''is a joke movie coming soon by Brendan. Please, do NOT take this seriously. Plot Spomngeob is having a normal day until Arriving on the planet Foundation Prime in the center of the MOVIE Multiverse, Lord Adversary (Gary Oldman) and his robot minion Lebo (Joel McHale) seek the twelve Foundation Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the universes into one under his control. These elements, such as the ruby slippers, the One Ring, and kryptonite, were scattered across the dimensions long ago, but gathered together at Foundation Prime's palace can unlock the power to control the multiverse. When Lebo voices his doubts of Adversary's evil plan, he decides that he no longer needs Lebo and banishes him to the planet Poop. Unfortunately, Adversary's own body cannot handle too many more dimension jumps, forcing him to open vortexes to different worlds and recruit local villains to help him search for the Elements while imprisoning heroes pulled through the vortexes. These actions damage the boundaries between worlds, causing them to merge and characters to be displaced. When Patrick (Scott Menville), Avatar (, and Bee Movie (Nick Offerman) are each pulled into the vortices, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Spongebob (Troy Baker), Gandalf (Tom Kane), and Wyldstyle (Elizabeth Banks) all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Poop, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by Lebo, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Adversary's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd), and Dorothy Gale (Laura Bailey) while fighting numerous villains, including Adversary himself in 1885 Hill Valley and a haunted circus. However, Adversary eventually finds out that Lebo is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Adversary, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush Lebo and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Adversary to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green MOVIE building plate. This imbues Adversary with near-unlimited power, and he merges Avatar, Bee Movie, Patrick and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. Meanwhile, the villains that Adversary recruited decided to bail out, feeling doubtful of Adversary's actions. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Adversary piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Spongebob realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Adversary. The trio recruits The Doctor (Peter Capaldi), Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, and even GLaDOS (Ellen McLain) to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and Lebo work on a plan to seal Adversary in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Adversary along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the MOVIE plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Adversary. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and Lebo designed, the heroes are able to seal Adversary in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. In a post-credits scene, an unknown figure finds a piece of Adversary's giant body in the remains of Foundation Prime's palace. He picks it up and instantly becomes corrupted, yelling in pain as he converts into a Poop being. Adversary's laughter is heard as the scene fades out, suggesting that the figure has been transformed into another Adversary. CHSARACTERS * Adversary: Adversary is an enemy of the heroes. He is hostile to people, but is still cowardly around monsters. He is the Illuminati. The police also fight Adversary. * Spongebob: A swimming coral made of living polyops. He is identical to the generic Sponge, only that there is coral on him. Like Sponge, when humanized, he walks up to the spatula and picks it up. Category:Random Category:Joke Articles Category:Films Category:Movies